In applications wherein one or more sources of data with different data formats need to be transcoded and stored, the problem of how to optimally utilize the available transcoding resources and storage space and/or to minimize the over all transcoding and storage cost, subject to the given storage time and fidelity requirements, becomes very important and non-trivial. Such applications include large scale video surveillance systems, multimedia databases, and data processing centers.
US Patent Application Publication 2007/0002865 of Burks et al. discloses a method and system for optimizing transcoder resources. The method includes receiving one or more SDP offers. The method further includes filtering out media types from each of the one or more SDP offers based on a rating range. Further, the method includes selecting one of the media types from each of the one or more SDP offers. The method further includes allocating resources of one or more transcoders for transcoding the one of the media types.
US Patent Application Publication 2003/0037160 of Wall et al. discloses a method and apparatus for adaptably providing data to a network environment. The computational service provider is configured to prepare and transmit one or more data streams through a viable interconnection fabric to multiple HIDs. The data stream is configured by the computational service provider to adaptably meet the performance needs of the HID receiving the data stream. This enables multiple HIDs to receive variants of the same data stream that may differ in quantity, quality, and/or data format. In one embodiment of the invention, a decode module prepares data for transport by separating decoded data into individual processes. Before an HID may connect to a process the HID is authenticated. The processes are further adjusted by a resource optimization module to take into account the characteristics of each HID requesting access. The resource optimization module also takes into account the characteristics of the interconnection fabric coupling the HID and the computational service provider.
US Patent Application Publication 2005/0157660 of Mandato et al. discloses a model for enforcing different phases of the End-to-End Negotiation Protocol (E2ENP) aiming QoS support for multi-stream and multimedia applications, generally related to the field of mobile computing in a networking environment with distributed multimedia applications and technologies. More specifically, it is directed to the concept of the End-to-End Negotiation Protocol (E2ENP) phases, which enable a pre-negotiation, fast negotiation and a fast, dynamic renegotiation of the end-to-end quality and capabilities for telecommunication sessions, for multiple configurations of two or a multiplicity of end peers and/or intermediate components in a consistent, reliable, and incremental way by enabling the mobile users' applications to efficiently and timely react to QoS violations. In this context, the invention proposes a model for defining user profiles and terminal capability information in such a way that hierarchical QoS contract specifications, e.g. compelling correlations across different sets of QoS contracts for related media streams, can be enforced and used for deriving negotiable information. As a reference implementation of this concept, this invention proposes a novel usage of the Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) standardized by the Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) in conjunction with extensions of the Session Description Protocol Next Generation (SDPng) specification based on the Extensible Markup Language (XML) in order to implement concepts of the End-to-End QoS Negotiation Protocol (E2ENP).